


After Mission Frustrations (And Reliefs)

by LittleLynn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, theres a bath and a massage and smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLynn/pseuds/LittleLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui-Gon is a little tense after a mission and Obi-Wan helps him to loosen up</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Mission Frustrations (And Reliefs)

**Author's Note:**

> Idk people I wanted to write Quiobi smut and this happened (blame framesonthewall not me she's an enabler)

  


Qui-Gon was absolutely not scowling. He was in fact not-scowling so hard that Obi-Wan knew he had the scowl of the century on inside. 

Obi-Wan smiled to himself it was something he’d noticed back when he was a padawan, that when Qui-Gon’s expression became this intently serene, it usually meant he was scowling.

It would most commonly happen when delegates were being particularly blockheaded or the council was being particularly anal about the code, or – as was the case more and more these days – when Qui-Gon was made to feel old. Obi-Wan just rolled his eyes when Qui-Gon called himself an old man and grumbled about what Obi-Wan thought he was doing with such a fossil before kissing him and reminding him that despite what certain council members demonstrate; being a grumpy old man isn’t actually a very jedi-like trait.

Today was a day free of bickering delegates and pernickety council members, but it was the end of a four-tens long mission which had erupted into violence in the last few days and as much as they appreciated the thanks they were getting, they could both do without the slimy politician who was currently trying to use his proximity to them to win him some points with the locals.

Obi-Wan realised the non-scowl-scowl was due to something other than the slimy politician when they were _finally_ headed to the hanger and it stayed put on Qui-Gon’s handsome face.

“Qui-Gon? What’s wrong?” Obi-Wan asked, fingers gently brushing the back of Qui-Gon’s hand as he spoke.

“Nothing, Obi-Wan.” Qui-Gon replied, giving Obi-Wan’s fingers a little squeeze before letting them go.

_Master_ Obi-Wan chided, sending it down their bond, letting Qui-Gon know he didn’t buy it for a second, he always knew when something was bothering Qui-Gon.

_I have not been your master for years my Obi-Wan_ Qui-Gon pointed out as if it hadn’t become a term of endearment long ago.

_You will always be my master, now stop evading_ Obi-Wan shot back as they boarded the ship, a vessel that was utterly packed with beings – they’d be lucky if they were able to sit to be honest – but it was only a six hour trip back to Coruscant, and they were both keen to get back to the temple.

_There is nothing wrong, I just wish to get home, it has been a trying mission_ Qui-Gon attempted to placate him, and even though Obi-Wan knew it took more than a little while away from the temple and a difficult mission to even get close to trying Qui-Gon’s inner serenity.

But Obi-Wan also realised that whatever it was that was bothering Qui-Gon, a packed transport with no privacy was probably not the best place to discuss it (or wheedle it out of him as would likely be the case), so he let it go, for now.

They ended up not sitting, they would only take seats if there were enough for everyone, and given that there were not they were to stand for the trip. After the third hour Obi-Wan decided it wouldn’t be too undignified to sit down on the floor, at least for a little while. He smiled when he felt a little force tug and moved to settle back against Qui-Gon’s legs, managing to contain his purr when a strong hand brushed through his hair. He couldn’t wait to be back in their rooms when he could purr all he liked.

He could tell something was still bothering Qui-Gon, despite the affection flowing through the bond Obi-Wan could still feel that undercurrent of discomfort and he wished Qui-Gon would tell him what it was, but he supposed there was probably nothing he could do to help right now on this busy ship anyway. Though there was no way he was going to let Qui-Gon get away with continuing not to tell him when they returned home; however stubborn Qui-Gon could be, Obi-Wan was worse when he set his mind to it.

Of course as soon as they set a toe back into the temple they were immediately summoned to the council to debrief them and no doubt answer a million pointless questions about their mission and every single choice they made while on said mission. The non-scowl-scowl on Qui-Gon’s face increased steadily as the council did what the council does best and slowly wound him up – whether they meant to or not.

Luckily Obi-Wan was a knight now and therefore more than qualified to be the one answering the questions, he rather seamlessly managed to get the grilling focused on him instead of Qui-Gon, and he was fairly certain the only ones to notice were Qui-Gon himself and Yoda.

The council finally released them from their clutches almost a full two hours after they had returned to the temple and the non-scowl-scowl on Qui-Gon’s face had shifted into an actual look of mild displeasure; that was not good. Still Obi-Wan managed to hold in his demand to know what was wrong until the door to their quarters was firmly shut behind them, his alarm rising when a fresh wash of discomfort bordering on slight pain swam across the bond.

“Okay Qui, now you have to tell me what’s wrong.” Obi-Wan ordered, folding his arms and giving his former master his very best stern look.

“Nothing Obi-Wan.” Qui-Gon replied, even as Obi-Wan could feel him surpress a wince as he set down their bags.

“I will drag you straight to the healers unless you tell me.” Obi-wan threatened, knowing the only person who hated having to see the healers more than he did was Qui-Gon.

“Honestly Obi-Wan it is not serious.” Qui-Gon let out an exasperated sigh that time.

“If I thought it was serious going to the healers wouldn’t be up for debate.” Obi-Wan pointed out, it would not be the first time he dragged Qui-Gon there kicking and screaming.

Qui-Gon fixed him with an obstinate look (when the roles were reversed Obi-Wan tended to opt for a pout instead, Qui-Gon never pouted, far too dignified for that). Obi-Wan simply held his ground, all but tapping his foot at Qui-Gon while he awaited his answer. Qui-Gon let out another disgruntled sigh and Obi-Wan knew he had won.

“What is wrong, my love, is that we were on that mission for four tendays without a modicum of privacy for the entire duration, leaving my frustratingly bereft of your touch, and just when we are finally nearing the end of the mission _I_ have managed to pull a few muscles in my back which will make it rather hard for us to finally enjoy each other again tonight _and_ has proven once again that I am an old man that you really shouldn’t be wasting your time with.” Qui-Gon couldn’t hold the chagrin back from his voice, Obi-Wan had realised how uncharacteristically wound up Qui-Gon had managed to let himself become, but he just smiled back at his lover, holding in a little laugh. “Why are you smiling?” Qui-Gon grumbled, Obi-Wan found it impossibly cute when he grumbled.

“Because you are still very silly, my master.” Obi-Wan smiled, kissing away the grouchy look on Qui-Gon’s face and disappearing into the ‘fresher to start running a warm bath.   

“What’re you doing?” Qui-Gon asked when Obi-Wan returned to the living area and took Qui-Gon’s hand, tugging him gently back with him towards the ‘fresher.

“Running you a hot bath for your poor old-man back.” Obi-Wan teased, letting his face light up with an impish smile, Qui-Gon looked torn between disgruntlement and smiling. “Bath’s tend to work better when you take off your clothes.” Obi-Wan teased again when Qui-Gon made no move to start disrobing.

“I am not going to let you bathe me like a crippled old-man, that is hardly going to make me feel better.” Qui-Gon groused and Obi-Wan really did laugh out loud that time.

“Well, I was rather intending on getting in with you, but if you would rather I just wash you…”

“Don’t be a brat.” Qui-Gon grumbled again, but there were the beginnings of a smile tugging the corners of his mouth now.

“Then don’t be a grump.” Obi-Wan grinned, taking off his belt and stripping off his sash and tunic until he was down to his leggings, before turning his attention to Qui-Gon’s clothes.

He coaxed Qui-Gon into a kiss and his hands slipped to his belt and let it drop to the floor, enjoying the feel of those soft lips against his own, their beards bristling together in a way that Obi-Wan had always thought tickled. They broke the kiss only so that Obi-Wan could finish ridding Qui-Gon of his clothes, giving him an mischievous smile as he dropped to his knees to help him out of his leggings and underclothes.

Obi-Wan very deliberately looked up at Qui-Gon from under his lashes, revelling in the slight hitching of breath he heard from Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan grinned as he lent forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Qui-Gon’s hip, utterly ignoring Qui-Gon’s increasingly interested cock as he stood back up.

“You’re a sith-damned tease Obi-Wan.” Qui-Gon was back to grumbling, Obi-Wan laughed again and kissed Qui-Gon’s lips once more.

“Get in.” Obi-Wan instructed, only for two big warm hands to settle on his hips and tease at the waistband of his leggings.

“Aren’t you going to take these off? Something about baths working better when you’re undressed.” Qui-Gon teased and Obi-Wan grinned but batted his hands away all the same.

“In.” Obi-wan repeated and this time Qui-Gon acquiesced, climbing into the large bath and not bothering to cover his flash of pain as his back twinged.

Obi-Wan shimmed out of his leggings and undergarments, loving the feeling of Qui-Gon’s eyes roving over him as he did so, before slipping into the water, settling his back against Qui-Gon’s chest and sinking almost too-hot water.

“Better?” Obi-Wan asked, eyes closed as he snuggled back against that chest, Qui-Gon’s arms encircling him and holding him close.

“Immeasurably.” Qui-Gon rumbled, nuzzling into Obi-Wan’s neck, beard scratching and making his skin tingle in the way he loved, but still as he felt Qui-Gon’s growing interest behind him (poking at his back in fact) he swatted Qui-Gon away, playfully, but away nonetheless.

“Don’t get any funny ideas, I’m not going to be responsible for you hurting your back even more, especially as it will only make you grumpier for longer.” Obi-Wan scolded, it made Qui-Gon groan behind him.

“You mean you are going to sit here naked, warm and wet in my lap and stop me from doing anything about it?”

“You’re the one who didn’t want to bathe alone.” Obi-Wan pointed out.

“This is doing nothing to help my frustration.” Qui-Gon muttered.

“Well, I can get out if you like…?” Obi-Wan sing-songed, only to feel Qui-Gon’s arms tighten around his waist and hear him mutter something about the unfairness of life.

They lay like that in the warm water for a while, Obi-Wan only just resisting the urge to nap, he felt a little bad about teasing Qui-Gon and letting him think he really was going to leave him unsatisfied this evening, but the bath really wasn’t the best place for sex, even when both parties were uninjured. It was however the best place to let muscles relax and indulge in some well-needed intimacy. He knew the warm water and his own simple presence and closeness were doing wonders for Qui-Gon’s mood, feeling the tension seeping from his very bones and a feeling of simple comfort flowing both ways through their bond.

Eventually Obi-Wan reached for the soap and started washing himself, only of Qui-Gon’s hands to take the soap and do it for him, hands lathering up the soap on Obi-Wan’s skin, up his arms and reaching for his legs, across his stomach and back, and Obi-Wan let out a quiet moan as Qui-Gon’s hands spent far more attention washing his nipples than was strictly necessary. He repaid the favour, turning onto his stomach, leaving them chest to chest as he washed Qui-Gon with the care and sensuality his lover had shown him, he was unable to resist the urge to give Qui-Gon’s hard cock a gentle stroke when he finished washing him.

“That’s just not fair.” Qui-Gon groaned as Obi-Wan removed his hand, leaning up for a quick kiss before stepping out the bath.

Obi-Wan grinned at him as he grabbed his towel, drying himself off before wrapping it around his waist, only for Qui-Gon to tug it off as he climbed out the bath and use it for himself – even though he had a perfectly good _dry_ towel of his own on the rack, but he did it with a smile and Obi-Wan loved the playful side of his former master, so he really did not mind.

“Come on.” Obi-Wan said, guiding Qui-Gon into the bedroom by the hand when he was happy they were both sufficiently dry. “Lie down on your stomach and let me see about that back.” Obi-Wan suggested gently, calling some massage oil to himself with the force, Qui-Gon settling down as told and with what sounded like a sigh of relief; Obi-Wan might not be a healer, but he was good at massages, he’d used them to help a lot when Qui-Gon was being too stubborn to go to the healers and let them sort it out.

Obi-Wan poured some of the oil on Qui-Gon’s broad back and shoulders and rubbed some into his hands before he straddled Qui-Gon’s back and set to work relaxing and soothing the muscles properly. Qui-Gon, breathing grew slow and deep as Obi-Wan loosened the tense and tight muscles, finding the injured ones from the way Qui-Gon flinched and soothing those as best he could as well.

When he had done all he could for Qui-Gon’s back and shoulders, smiling to himself by how much better Qui-Gon was holding himself, Obi-Wan worked his way down one of those long legs, over Qui-Gon’s feet and back up the other. He smirked to himself when his hands on Qui-Gon’s ass made the older man’s breath hitch, before moving on to his arms, first the left then the right.

He nudged Qui-Gon to get him to roll onto his back, which he managed despite his loose limbs, Obi-Wan loved those half-glazed blue eyes looking up at him filled with such unadulterated love and desire that it made Obi-Wan feel like the most precious thing in the galaxy. Obi-Wan grinned that cheeky grin as he settled back down straddling him, letting their heat slide together, neither of them unaffected by the attention Obi-Wan was paying to Qui-Gon’s body.

Qui-Gon’s eyes ran over his body as Obi-Wan poured some oil onto his chest and continued his massage, working his hands down Qui-Gon’s arms, grinning as Qui-Gon caught his hand each time and pulled him down for an increasingly hungry kiss before letting him continue. Qui-Gon’s hands were resting on his hips, gripping reflexively as Obi-Wan massaged his chest and lets his hips roll just enough to create some maddening friction.

Qui-Gon’s hands tightened on his hips and he moaned as Obi-Wan dropped his mouth down and wrapped his lips around a peaked nipple, grinning at the reaction and grazing his teeth over the hard nub, which made Qui-Gon buck up against him and Obi-Wan pull back immediately.

“Nu-uh, you need to keep that back of yours nice and still.” Obi-Wan teased, wagging his finger a Qui-Gon with another grin.

“If you plan on leaving me like this you’re sleeping on the sofa.” Qui-Gon warned with a growl.

“I plan on giving you everything you need. All you have to do, is hold still.” Obi-Wan teased between kissing those soft lips. “Let me make you feel better.” Obi-Wan purred into Qui-Gon’s ear before pulling back and seeing the conflicted expression on Qui-Gon’s face as he wanted nothing more than to grab Obi-Wan give him the best kind of telling off for all the teasing and letting Obi-Wan take care of him for the night.

After a pause the hands on Obi-Wan’s hips loosened fractionally, signalling Qui-Gon’s compliance, and with a delighted smile Obi-Wan kissed him again and poured another little puddle of oil onto Qui-Gon’s abdominals, finishing up his massage.

Obi-Wan ran his fingers through the surplus oil on Qui-Gon’s chest and gave him his best mischievous look, biting his lip and sitting up on his knees. Qui-Gon seemed to realise what Obi-Wan was about to do only seconds before he did, breath hitching again as he watched Obi-Wan reached behind himself and gently slip a finger into his puckered entrance. Obi-Wan moaned quietly as he felt his finger slide inside himself, working it inside himself and opening his eyes to see a tortured and hungry expression on Qui-Gon’s face as he practically shook trying to keep still as he promised, unable to reach Obi-Wan without sitting up slightly.  

Obi-Wan shuffled forward on his knees and as soon as he was close enough Qui-Gon’s hands were on his ass, gently pulling Obi-Wan’s wrist to free his finger, slicking his fingers with the massage oil and wasting no time before breaching Obi-Wan with one of his fingers, Obi-Wan moaning anew at the added length and simply because it was Qui-Gon. One finger quickly became two, but then Qui-Gon took his sweet time stretching Obi-Wan and Obi-Wan knew, _he knew_ , that the bastard was deliberately missing his prostate because he knew exactly where it was.

“Qui, please.” Obi-Wan whimpered as Qui-Gon continued his torturously slow pace, working Obi-Wan so exquisitely on his fingers he was writing and desperate despite him having touched neither his cock nor prostate.

“Not nice to be teased is it.” Qui-Gon smirked up at him, looking for to smug about it, and Obi-Wan was just bout to retort, but then Qui-Gon did brush his fingers over that sweet spot inside him and he moaned loudly instead.

He had been so thoroughly stretched on Qui-Gon’s two fingers that the third joined them easily, twisting and stretching and rubbing over that glorious little bundle of nerves until Obi-Wan was all but incoherent. Obi-Wan found the presence of mind to pull off Qui-Gon’s fingers and shuffle back down his body, kissing as he went.

“You know, this was meant to be about me pampering you.” Obi-Wan murmured when he had at least a bit of his breath back.

“I can’t help it, I like to spoil you.” Qui-Gon smiled, and it was so sincere that Obi-Wan couldn’t help but lean down and give him a lingering kiss.

“Now remember, keep that back still.” Obi-Wan grinned as he sat back up, lifting his hips and reaching behind himself to slick Qui-Gon’s hard cock and line it up against his stretched hole before slowly sinking down onto it.

Qui-Gon’s grip on his hips was like iron and likely to bruise as he forced himself to keep still, only adding delicious new layer to the sensation’s coursing through Obi-Wan, he would never grow tired of the feeling of Qui-Gon entering him and filling him so completely. Obi-Wan whimpered as finally settled on Qui-Gon’s hips, keeping still for a moment just to luxuriate the feeling of Qui-Gon inside of him, flexing his inner muscles to increase the sensation and making Qui-Gon gasp.

“Force Obi-Wan, _please_ move.” Qui-Gon begged, breaking through Obi-Wan’s reverie and making him open his eyes with a grin, rolling his hips slowly and leaving him moaning and Qui-Gon gasping.

Obi-Wan started slow, enjoying taking Qui-Gon’s usually limitless patience to the edge, until giving into his own body’s demands and starting to speed up the roll of his hips, rhythmically lifting himself up and bringing himself back down on Qui-Gon’s cock, gradually getting faster and faster.

He braced his hands on Qui-Gon’s chest and thrust himself back on his cock more forcefully, changing the angle _just so_ and crying out loudly as Qui-Gon’s cock slammed into his sweet spot, Qui-Gon’s hands around his hips helping increase the speed of Obi-Wan fucking himself down on that large cock. Obi-Wan threw his head back and whimpered continually as Qui-Gon kept the angle true and hit his prostate on every thrust.

One of Qui-Gon’s big hands came up and staying toying with one of his nipples and Obi-Wan moaned loudly, forcing himself to increase the pace again, desperately slamming himself down on Qui-Gon’s cock, both of them panting and getting close to the edge fast after such a prolonged evening of teasing.

Obi-Wan could feel himself falling apart as he always did with Qui-Gon, his rhythm becoming erratic as he chased down his orgasm, hearing the tell-tale grunts from Qui-Gon that signalled he was not the only one close to climax.

“Qui.” Obi’Wan gasped which drove Qui-Gon on, planting his feet on the bed and thrusting up hard to meet Obi-Wan’s movements, leaving Obi-Wan throwing his head back and coming with a strangled gasp, painting Qui-Gon’s chest with his come.

With the last shred of control he had over his body as his orgasm ripped through him, Obi-Wan squeezed his inner muscles around Qui-Gon as tightly as he could, dragging the orgasm out of Qui-Gon with a shout of Obi-Wan’s name.

Obi-Wan slumped down against Qui-Gon’s chest, both of them panting heavily as aftershocks ran through them and they came down from their climax, holding each other close and slowly but steadily returning to coherence.

“Better?” Obi-Wan asked when he finally found the energy to speak, managing to prop himself up on one are and grin down at his lover.

“Infinitely.” Qui-Gon smiled back serenely, threading his fingers into Obi-Wan’s hair and pulling him close for a deep and slow kiss. “Consider my post-mission frustration thoroughly worked off.” Qui-Gon joked and Obi-Wan laughed calling a cloth to him to clean them both up before pulling back the covers and cuddling into Qui-Gon’s chest.

“You know.” Qui-Gon said after a pause, Obi-Wan had almost drifted off. “Of this is what I get for acting like a grumpy old man, I don’t feel particularly inclined to stop.” He teased, pressing a kiss to the top of Obi-Wan’s head.

“Just doing my part to look after the elderly.” Obi-wan quipped back, only to get a swat on his ass for his troubles, it only made him grin harder.

“Impudent brat.” Qui-Gon muttered.

“I love you too.”

And Obi-Wan could feel Qui-Gon’s grin matching his own even if he couldn’t see it in the dark.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it ^^ As always you can find me on [tumbles](http://thrandythefabulous.tumblr.com/)


End file.
